Perdido de amor
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Adaptação: Um Edward sobrenatural e insistente. Uma Bella resistente a se apaixonar e ser levada por ele.
1. Chapter 1

**Está história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO de um dos contos do livro "Amores Infernais" da autora Melissa Marr. Os capítulos serão intercalados entre mais longos e curtos, portanto não estranhem. Espero que gostem e curtam! Não esqueçam de comentar e favoritar, boa leitura!**

* * *

Apesar de ser na praia, a festa foi uma droga. Algumas pessoas tentavam transformar barulho em música: se Isabella estivesse drogada ou bêbada, talvez fosse tolerável. Mas estava sóbria - e tensa. Em geral, era na praia que conseguia encontrar paz e prazer; era um dos únicos lugares onde se sentia como se o mundo não estivesse impossivelmente desorganizado. Mas naquela noite ela se sentia nervosa.

Um rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe um copo.

\- Está com cara de quem está com sede.

\- Não estou com sede - disse ela, olhando para ele de relance e afastando o olhar assim que pôde - _nem_ interessada.

Ele era gatíssimo. Ela não namorava caras gatíssimos. Já fazia anos que via a mãe fazer isso. Mas Isabella não ia tomar esse caminho. _Nunca_. Em vez disso, ficou olhando para o cantor. Ele era normal, não era tentador nem excitante. Era engraçadinho e simpático, mas não irresistível. Era o tipo de cara que Isabella escolhia para ser seu namorado - seguro, temporário e fácil de largar.

Ela sorriu para o cantor. A versão ruim de uma música dos Beatles transformou-se em uma tentativa pior de declamar um poema... ou talvez fazer um cover de algo novo e emo. Não importava o que era, aliás. Isabella ia ouvir aquilo, sem prestar atenção ao supergato de dreads sentado logo ali.

O cara de dreads, porém, não estava percebendo nada.

\- Está com frio? Toma. - E lhe jogou um casaco comprido de couro, que caiu na areia diante dela. Parecia completamente inapropriado em comparação ao público da festa.

\- Não, obrigada. - disse Isabella, afastando-se dele um pouco e chegando mais perto do fogo. Brasas giravam e erguiam-se como vaga-lumes, com a fumaça.

\- Vai sentir frio no caminho de casa e...

\- Vai embora. Por favor. - Isabella não quis olhar para ele de novo. Ser educada não estava funcionando. - Não estou interessada, não sou fácil e não vou encher a cara para virar nenhuma dessas duas coisas. Sério.

Ele riu, parecendo não se ofender, mas achando graça.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Vai embora.

\- Seria mais fácil assim...

Ele chegou mais perto, colocando-se entre ela e o fogo, diretamente na sua linha de visão.

E então ela foi obrigada a olhá-lo, não só de relance, mas olhar mesmo para ele. Iluminado pelo brilho combinado da luz do fogo e da lua, ele era ainda mais deslumbrante do que ela temia: cabelos escuros aglomerados em grossos dreads caindo até a cintura - alguns desses eram verde-alga -, sua camiseta velha e acabada tinha buracos que permitiam entrever os músculos abdominais mais definidos que ela já tinha visto na vida.

Ele estava agachado, equilibrando-se nos pés.

\- Mesmo que isso não incomodasse Edward, eu me sentiria tentado a capturar você.

O cara com dreads estendeu uma das mãos como se estivesse para segurar o rosto dela.

Isabella recuou, rastejando para trás como um caranguejo sobre a areia, até estar seguramente fora do alcance dele. Depois ficou de pé e meteu a mão no fundo da bolsa, por baixo dos sapatos e do molho de chaves. Agarrando o spray de pimenta, arrancou a trava de segurança, mas não o tirou da bolsa naquele momento. A lógica lhe dizia que estava exagerando: havia outras pessoas em volta, ela estava segura ali. Mas ele tinha algo de esquisito.

\- Sai de perto de mim - disse ela.

Ele não se moveu.

\- Tem certeza? Sinceramente, seria bem mais fácil para você assim...

Ela tirou o spray de pimenta da bolsa.

\- A escolha é sua, querida. Vai ser pior depois que ele encontrar você. - O cara de dreads fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que ela fosse dizer alguma coisa ou mudar de ideia.

Mas ela não podia responder a comentários que não faziam sentido, e tinha certeza de que não ia mesmo querer chegar perto dele.

Ele deu um suspiro.

\- Vou voltar depois que ele a domar.

Então ele se afastou, indo na direção do estacionamento, quase deserto.

Ela o olhou até ter certeza de que tinha ido mesmo embora. Envolver-se com caras bêbados, drogados ou sei lá o que não era coisa que ela estivesse pretendendo fazer. Fizera um curso de autodefesa, assistira a inúmeras palestras sobre segurança a mantinha um spray de pimenta sempre ao alcance - sua mãe tinha sido muito boa _nesse_ aspecto. Nada disso significava que ela queria usar o que tinha aprendido naquelas aulas.

Ela olhou a praia em torno de si. Havia alguns estranhos na festa, mas ela já havia visto a maioria das pessoas que se encontravam ali na escola ou enquanto andava no recife. Naquele exato momento, ninguém estava prestando atenção nela. Ninguém nem olhou na sua direção. Alguns viram quando ela estava recuando para se livrar do sujeito de dreads, mas deixaram de assistir ao episódio quando ele foi embora.

Isabella não conseguia decidir se ele estava só brincando com ela ou se alguém ali realmente representava uma ameaça... ou se estava dizendo isso só para assusta-lá, fazê-la sair da festa, para ficar sozinha e vulnerável. Em geral, quando voltava para casa a pé, ela ia na mesma direção que tinha tomado, mas, supondo que ele estivesse escondido no estacionamento, ela decidiu caminhar mais um pouco pela praia e atravessar a Estrada Litorânea. Era um desvio de uns dois quarteirões do seu caminho normal, mas aquele homem era assustador. _Muito_ assustador. Ele a tinha feito se sentir caçada, como uma presa.

Quando ela já havia andado uma distância que transformou a fogueira em mero ponto de luz e o quebrar das ondas era só o que ela podia ouvir, o nó de tensão no seu pescoço se desfez. Isabella tomara a direção oposta à do perigo, e estava de pé em um dos pontos onde se sentia mais segura, mais em paz: no recife. O chão sob seus pés mudou de praia arenosa para plataforma rochosa. Poças formadas pela maré espalhavam-se, expostas à lua. Era perfeito, só ela e o mar. Ela precisava disso, da paz que encontrava ali. Foi até uma pedra alta na costa onde as ondas batiam e subiam, espirrando espuma da crista. Conchas de mexilhões salientavam-se como dentes negros e sem ponta. Alfaces-do-mar e lisas gramíneas marinhas escondiam caranguejos e trechos escorregadios. Ela estava descalça, equilibrando-se nas beiradas das rochas, sentindo frio na barriga cada vez que as ondas se aproximavam, cada vez mais perto, sentindo-se preencher pela paz que o cara dos dreads tinha lhe roubado.

Depois ela o viu, de pé na espuma da arrebentação, bem em frente a ela, olhando-a sem ligar para as ondas que arrebentavam em torno dele.

"Como ele conseguiu chegar aqui antes de mim?"

Tremeu, mas depois percebeu que não era ele. Era um sujeito tão sarado quanto o cara dos dreads, mas tinha cabelos bronze, longos e lisos. "Só um surfista. Ou um amigo do cara dos dreads." O surfista não estava de roupa de mergulho. Parecia até que estava... nu. Era difícil dizer, pois as ondas arrebentavam em torno dele; no mínimo estava sem camisa, naquela água congelante.

Ele ergueu a mão para chamá-la, querendo que ela se aproximasse, e pensou tê-lo ouvido dizer:

\- Não vou lhe fazer mal. Venha falar comigo.

Mas era sua imaginação. Tinha que ser. Ela só estava abalada, por causa do cara dos dreads. Não era possível que ele pudesse ouvi-la com o barulho da arrebentação, ou que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

Só que isso não anulava sua suspeita de que, não se sabia como, eles haviam acabado de se comunicar.

Um medo primitivo surgiu no seu ventre, e, pela segunda vez naquela noite, Isabella recuou sem olhar. Seu calcanhar se cortou na borda de uma concha de mexilhão. A dor da água salgada a fez estremecer enquanto ela se afastava ainda mais, incapaz de ignorar o pânico que sentia, a vontade de correr. Olhando de relance para trás, viu que o homem não havia se mexido, não havia deixado de olhá-la daquele jeito insistente. E o temor dela se transformou em fúria.

Então ela viu um casaco comprido de couro preto jogado na areia de qualquer maneira. Parecia uma versão mais escura do casaco que o cara dos dreads havia lhe oferecido. Ela pisou no casaco e esfregou o pé coberto de sangue e areia nele. Não era liso como o couro devia ser. Em vez disso o material sob seus pés era pelo macio como seda, uma pele de animal, de foca.

 _Era_ uma pele.

Ela afastou o olhar da pele escura e olhou firme para o homem. Ele ainda estava parado na arrebentação. As ondas estavam cercando-o como se o mar tivesse criado braços, escondendo-o, abraçando-o.

Ele tornou a sorrir e lhe disse:

"Leve-o. Ele é seu agora."

E ela sabia que tinha ouvido aquela voz dessa vez. Tinha _sentido_ as palavras na sua pele como o vento que agitava a água. Não queria abaixar-se, não queria erguer aquela pele nos braços, mas não teve escolha. Seu pé ensanguentado tinha rompido o feitiço dele, interrompido a manipulação que ele estava exercendo sobre os seus sentidos, e ela o viu como ele realmente era: um _selkie_. Uma criatura do reino das fadas, um homem-foca, que não devia existir.

Talvez fosse divertido acreditar neles quando ela era uma garotinha que partilhava seus livros de histórias com a vovó, mas Isabella sabia que a insistência da sua avó de que os _selkies_ eram reais era só uma outra espécie de faz de conta. As focas não andavam na terra, entre os humanos; não saíam das suas Outras-Peles. Não passavam de belos mitos. Ela sabia disso, mas naquele momento estava frente a frente com um _selkie_ que estava lhe dizendo para levar sua Outra-Pele.

"Exatamente como o outro, perto da fogueira."

Ela ficou imóvel enquanto tentava compreender a grandeza do que tinha ocorrido, o que estava acontecendo ali, naquele instante.

"Dois _selkies_. Caramba, conheci dois _selkies_ , de verdade... e ambos tentaram de capturar."

E naquele instante ela entendeu. Os contos de fadas estavam totalmente errados. Não era culpa dos mortais. Isabella não queria estar ali olhando para ele, mas não estava mais agindo segundo sua vontade.

"Ele me capturou."

O pescador das histórias antigas, que tinha levado as peles das _selkies_ , não estava capturando inocentes criaturas mágicas; eles é que tinham sido capturados por mulheres-focas. Talvez fosse muito difícil para o pescador admitir que eles é que tinham sido capturados, mas Isabella de repente entendeu a verdade que nenhuma daquelas histórias transmitiam. Um mortal não podia resistir ao feitiço daquela pele, assim como o mar não podia recusar-se a obedecer à atração da lua. Uma vez que ela pegasse aquela pele e a erguesse em seus braços mortais, estaria ligada a ele. Sabia o que ele era, sabia que era uma armadilha, mas ela não era diferente dos mortais das histórias que ela tinha ouvido enquanto crescia. Não conseguiu resistir. Pegou a pele e saiu correndo, na esperança de que pudesse empurrá-la para outras pessoas antes de ele a encontrar, antes que Edward a seguisse até em casa, porque aquele devia ser Edward, do qual o cara dos dreads havia falado, ao qual o _selkie_ assustador tinha se referido dizendo que era _pior_ do que ele.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward a viu correr e sentiu uma necessidade irresistível de segui-la. Ela estava levando sua pele consigo: ele não tinha escolha senão segui-la. Teria sido melhor se ela não tivesse corrido.

Praguejando ao ver a fuga dela, Edward saiu do mar e foi até as grutas que a água havia escavado no arenito. Lá dentro ele guardava suas roupas de terra: sandálias de tiras entrelaçadas, jeans bem batidos, algumas blusas e um relógio. Quando seu irmão, Jacob, tinha ido a terra antes, tinha pego emprestada a camisa macia de que Edward tanto gostava. Em vez dela, Edward ia ter que usar uma que precisava ser fechada com muitos botãozinhos. Ele detestava botões. A maior parte de sua família não gostava de ir a terra a ponto de precisar de muitas roupas, mas Edward já tinha ido a terra com muita frequência tal que o fazia sentir falta de uma camisa apropriada. Ele mal conseguiu abotoar a camisa, metendo um ou dois botõezinhos nas casas igualmente minúsculas e saindo logo depois para encontrá-la: a menina que ele havia escolhido, no lugar do mar.

Ele não tinha planejado que ela encontrasse sua Outra-Pele assim, não aquele momento. Tinha pretendido falar com ela, mas ao sair da água, ele a vira: ali, não na festa. Ele a contemplara, tentando imaginar como sair da arrebentação sem assusta-lá, mas então sentiu aquilo - o toque dela na sua pele. A pele dele não devia estar ali. Não devia ter acontecido isso. Ele tinha planejado tudo.

Um _selkie_ não podia ter uma companheira e a água ao mesmo tempo, portanto Edward tinha esperado até encontrar uma moça que o estimulasse o suficiente para lhe prender a atenção. Depois de conviver com os humores do mar, não era fácil encontrar uma pessoa pela qual valesse a pena perder as ondas.

"Mas eu encontrei uma."

Então planejou acalmá-la, tentar corteja-lá em vez de capturá-la, mas quando ela pisou na sua Outra-Pele, todas as demais opções deixaram de existir. Não havia saída, estavam agora ligados um ao outro. A ele só restava fazer o mesmo que seu pai tinha feito uma vez, tentar convencer uma mortal a confiar nele depois de ele tê-la capturado. O fato de que ele não tinha colocado a pele onde ela a havia encontrado não mudava nada. Ele só podia agora tentar esperar que ela não deixasse de ter medo, encontrar uma forma de convencê-la a confiar nele, encontrar uma maneira de persuadi-la a perdoá-lo: exatamente as coisas que ele queria ter evitado.

Os mortais não tinham força suficiente para rejeitar o encantamento que prendia o _selkie_ a ela. O encantamento não a obrigaria a amá-lo, mas os _selkies_ eram criados sabendo que eles não iriam ter sempre amor. A tradição era mais importante. Encontrar uma companheira, formar uma família, isso era mais importante.

E o plano de Edward de ir contra as tradições e conhecer melhor a sua companheira antes de unir-se a ela tinha ido por água abaixo.

"Graças a Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

Perto dos banheiros sujos ao longo do estacionamento da praia, Isabella viu uma moça vestida apenas com uma blusa fina e shorts esfarrapados. Ela tremia, não de frio, mas de algo que tinha injetado em si mesma, ou que não tinha conseguido obter para se injetar. Em geral os viciados em drogas e os nômades andavam em pequenos grupos, mas aquela moça estava sozinha.

A pele formigou e virou de novo um lindo casaco de couro assim que Isabella viu a moça. _Perfeito_. Isabella foi até onde a moça estava e tentou lhe entregar o casaco.

\- Toma. Para você se aquecer...

Mas a moça recuou e, pela cara que fez, ficou horrorizada, olhando de relance do casaco para o rosto de Isabella, depois para o estacionamento, quase vazio.

\- Não vou contar a ninguém, mas, por favor, só...

E aí, parecendo que estava para vomitar, a moça lhe deu as costas.

Isabella olhou para baixo. A pele, ainda parecida com um casaco, estava coberta de sangue. O sangue lhe cobria as mãos, os braços e todos os pontos onde a água do mar havia molhado o casaco, agora vermelho-escuro sob a luz forte dos postes de iluminação. Por um instante, Isabella pensou que estava errada, que tinha machucado o _selkie_. Olhou para trás: uma trilha de gotículas quase perfeitas se estendia atrás dela. E, enquanto ela olhava, as gotículas assumiram uma cor branco-prateada, como se alguém tivesse derramado mercúrio na areia. Elas não afundaram. Ficaram equilibrando-se sobre a areia, mantendo a sua forma. Isabella, olhando de relance para baixo, viu o sangue no casaco ficar prateado também.

\- Está vendo? Não tem problema. Fica com ele. Vai...

A moça trêmula já tinha sumido.

-... ficar tudo bem - terminou Isabella. Piscou para evitar as lágrimas de frustração. - Só quero que alguém estenda os braços para eu poder soltar essa pele!

Com a mesma certeza que tinha lhe revelado o que era Edward e o que era o cara dos dreads, ela percebeu que não podia jogar a pele fora, mas que se alguém estendesse a mão para pegá-la ela podia soltá-la. A pele podia cair no chão, e ninguém seria capturado. Ela só precisava achar alguém que tivesse disposto a fazer isso.

Duas vezes mais, enquanto voltava para casa, ela tentou. E nas duas vezes, aconteceu o mesmo: as pessoas olhavam para ela aterrorizadas ou enojadas, vendo-a estender para elas um casaco ensanguentado. Só quando elas lhe davam as costas é que a umidade do casaco retomava a aparência de gotas espessas e salgadas.

Fosse qual fosse o feitiço que a deixava incapaz de resistir a pegar aquela pele, estava tornando impossível livrar-se dela, também. Isabella pensou sobre o que sabia a respeito dos _selkies_ : sua avó tinha lhe contado histórias sobre o povo das focas quando Isabella era pequena: as _selkies_ , mulheres-focas, vinham até a praia. Despiam sua Outra-Pele e, às vezes, se não tomassem cuidado, um pescador ou algum solteiro qualquer encontrava a pele e a roubava. Os novos maridos escondiam as peles das focas para poderem prender consigo as suas esposas.

Mas sua avó não tinha dito nada sobre _selkies_ do sexo masculino; também não tinha dito que as mulheres-focas capturavam os homens. As histórias da avó faziam os _selkies_ parecerem tristes, sem liberdade de se transformarem em focas de novo porque suas Outras-Peles tinham sido escondidas. Nas histórias, os _selkies_ eram as vítimas, e os seres humanos, os vilões. Capturavam esposas-focas indefesas no mar, enganando-as, para exercerem poder sobre elas. As histórias eram todas muito claras: as _selkies_ estavam capturadas... Mas no mundo real, Isabella é que estava se sentindo capturada.

Quando ela chegou ao seu apartamento, estava desejando, mais uma vez, que a avó estivesse viva para lhe dizer o que fazer. Sentia-se como uma criancinha com saudades da avó, mas vovó era a adulta, a pessoa que podia resolver tudo, ao passo que sua mãe vivia tão perdida quanto Isabella na maioria das vezes.

Diante do prédio onde morava, Isabella parou. O carro deles estava estacionado na rua, diante do edifício. Isabella abriu o porta-malas. Cuidadosamente, dobrou o casaco-pele. Depois de olhar furtivamente em torno de si, esfregou o rosto contra o pelo preto e macio. Aí, com um cuidado que não conseguiu controlar, enfiou-o sob o cobertor sobressalente que a mãe mantinha no porta-malas e que fazia parte do kit de emergência para quando o carro quebrasse na estrada. Era como se não houvesse outra escolha: ela precisava guardar a pele com cuidado, mantê-la fora do alcance dele e manter seu _selkie_ longe das outras mulheres.

 _Proteger meu companheiro_. Essas palavras lhe surgiram na mente contra a sua vontade, contrariando-a. Ela bateu a porta do porta-malas com força e foi até a frente do carro. E como fazia com frequência quando precisava sair à noite, deitou-se no capô. Ainda estava quente, porque sua mãe devia ter chegado pouco antes da festa à qual havia ido.

Isabella contemplou a lua e murmurou:

\- Ai, vovó, estou ferrada.

Depois aguardou. Ele ia aparecer. Ela sabia que ia, e ter que encará-lo com sua mãe por perto, feliz por Isabella ter trazido um rapaz para sua casa... ia piorar ainda mais as coisas.

"É melhor fazer isso do lado de fora."


End file.
